


Give Me A Shot To Remember

by romanticizingchemicals



Series: Frerard One-Shots • romanticizingchemicals [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Frerard, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot Collection, Smut, Top!Frank, blowjob, bottom!Gerard, frerard one-shot, my chemical romance - Freeform, sharpest lives, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticizingchemicals/pseuds/romanticizingchemicals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•obviously this story is a one-shot, and I'm starting a Frerard one-shot collection, so check that out•</p><p>Title Inspiration: "Sharpest Lives", by My Chemical Romance (The Black Parade)</p><p>xoromanticizingchemicals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Shot To Remember

It's hard to wait for something when you want it to happen now.

 

As I look at Frankie, the only thought on my mind is how much I want him. How much I _need_ him. Even if it's a one-time thing. He was just here as a replacement for Ray, because Ray's at home with the flu. "Gerard," Mikey's voice cuts through my thoughts annoyingly, and no one was playing. I look around, embarrassed, my face warming up quickly as I realize that everyone is looking at me. Even Frank.

 

"You stopped playing," Frankie explains, "What gives?" I feel my throat tighten, and Mikey crosses his arms when I look at him. "He was too busy staring at Frank to sing," he states irritably, and I bite my lip. Matt shakes his head at me, and says, "Whatever. We just need to hurry up. I'm exhausted, I'm hungry. I wanna go home. From the top." Everyone sighs and plays the beginning of "Early Sunsets Over Monroeville".

 

I clear my throat loudly, ignoring the holes Frank is burning into me with his curious glare, and I bring my hairbrush up to my mouth like a microphone. We were practicing in Frank's basement, because Ray was sick and that's where we normally practiced, and we didn't need a microphone anyways.

 

"Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite scenes. Then holding hands and life was perfect just like up on the screen..."

 

I finish singing the song with a deep breath, and everyone nods in approval. Matt steps down from his stool and asks Frank if he could leave his drum set for the night. Frank automatically agrees to his request, promising to take good care of the instrument. Mikey packs up his bass and glares at me. "Next time, don't ruin practice by staring at the replacement," he reprimands, following Matt up the stairs. I guess I'll be walking home then.

 

I sigh and turn to Frank, who's already looking at me. "Thanks for letting us use your basement. To practice in. And thanks for filling in. You're a great guitarist," I stumble over my words dumbly, and Frank shoves his hands into the pockets of his torn skinny jeans. I try to ignore the way they squeeze him around his lower section, and I succeed for the time being. 

 

"No problem. You're an amazing singer," he replies, still looking straight into my eyes, "But please explain to me why you were looking at me. I mean, I know I'm hot and all, but really." He finished with a weird pose, and laughs at his own small joke. I chuckle nervously. "Y-Yeah, you are. I mean, no. Shit," I spew, biting my tongue to prevent me from saying anything else that was stupid. Frank raises one of his eyebrows, and then starts walking towards me.

 

I feel my heart leap to my throat, and I back up into the wall of the basement. I have no idea what Frank's doing, if he's gonna hit me or what. Instead, he places each of his hands on either side of my head and leans in close. "You think so?" he whispers slowly, his eyes slightly closed, "I'm even hotter in bed, y'know." Then my heart stops beating. Right then, right there. Just stops. 

 

"I didn't know that..." I reply quietly, and Frank's face is a mere inch away from my own. He chuckles. "Well, I could _show_  you, if you want me to," Frank hisses, and I close my eyes. I can feel my erection growing steadily now, and Frank is close enough to feel it, too. "F-Fuck Frank," I stutter, but he cuts me off my crashing his lips into mine.

 

Stunned, I pull back slightly, and I gasp for air, and Frank takes that moment to slip his tongue into my mouth, his lip piercing cold against my bottom lip. I moan as his tongue grazes mine, and he takes that as an invitation to run his tongue along mine, causing me to moan even louder. Frank pulls back, leaving my mouth empty and needy. 

 

"So about that you showing me what how hot you can be in bed thing..." I urge, wanting more. Frankie chuckles, amused by my desperate words. I've never done anything like this. Sadly enough, I've never really kissed anyone like this, either.

 

I'm a pathetic excuse for a man, but I haven't felt such strong sexual urges before now.

 

Frank grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs and to his room, but my mind is left all the way back in the basement. He makes me forget who I am, what I am, where I am. I mean, I literally just met him, and now we're about to get it on. It went from practicing as a band to kissing to fucking real quick. 

 

"Is... Is your mom coming home any time soon?" I ask nervously, not wanting Frank's mother to return from wherever she is to find her son and some random guy fucking on his bed.

 

"My mom's out with some friends, so she won't be back for a while," Frank tells me as he turns on his bedroom light, revealing his small room. It appears even smaller because of the many band posters plastered to his walls. In the center of the room is a small bed, its sheets white. It's littered with several magazines and pieces of sheet music, which Frank pushed off with a brief apology for the mess. I draw a shaky breath and wait for Frank to tell me what to do, because I've never had sex before at all.

 

"Have you done this before?" Frank asks softly, and I shake my head in embarrassment. "That's okay," he assures me, "I'll take it slow. I've done it before, but not with a guy, so you're my first." He adds a small smile, but takes a deep breath and turns back into "sexy" Frank. He waves me over to the wall, which I stand with my back against. 

 

We stand still for a few moments, and then Frank looked down at my pants thoughtfully. "I'm going to suck you off. Give you a blowjob," he states, and I nod quickly. With a final glance, Frank slides down to his knees, and works at unclasping my belt buckle. I let out a small gasp as his finger brushes against my erection through my pants, and he laughs softly. Pulling my belt through the loops, Frank tosses it aside carelessly, and then begins to unbutton my pants.

 

In school, they tell you not to have sex until you're married. They say to keep it special, and wait for that special partner to share such a private, intimate event with. It's a sacred, deep thing.

 

Fuck those lessons.

 

Any awareness of what is actually happening leaves my head, and Frank pulls down my pants antagonizingly slow. They drop to my ankles, even though they're skinny jeans, and Frank stares at the bulge against my boxers. To wear skinny jeans, I have to wear those skin tight underwear, so everything is visible.

 

Frank pulls down my underwear, too, my length springing free. "Holy shit, Gerard," Frank remarks, gawking at me like I'm the next Virgin Mary or something, "That's... That's huge!" Not to brag or anything, but yes, my length is quite considerable. No one knows that because... Well...

 

Frank moves himself so that he's directly in front of me, and he grabs me by the waist, hooking his thumbs around the insides of each of my thighs. My legs are already shaking; I'm already sweating. Frank looks up at me. "You can put your hands in my hair or around my neck... Whatever is more comfortable for you," he says, and I weave my fingers into his black hair. It's only slightly greasy, but the coolness of his hair feels great against my trembling fingers.

 

Frank leans in and opens his mouth, and I moan loudly as I feel the warmth of his tongue against my slit. He runs his tongue along it slowly, and I just stand there, barely able to support myself. He moves on, swirling his tongue around my tip and underneath my cap. 

 

His teeth graze my member slightly, and I whimper desperately, tugging at his hair. He slowly begins to take me in, and I cry out as the warmth envelopes my length. The lid of Frank's mouth creates a wonderful friction, and he pushes my member further into his mouth. I feel my length hit the back of his throat, and he moans, sending these crazy vibrations through me, and I screech like a dying pterodactyl or something. 

 

I thought that I'd cum or something; that I wouldn't be able to last much longer. 

 

As a pubescent teenager, I had definitely watched a healthy–or unhealthy–amount of porn. I'm just going to say it now: Porn is a lie. It's all planned. It's all fake. Those crazy, loud moans are all acted out, and the perfection of every single movement is absolute shit. No, everything is awkward as fuck. 

 

"F-Fuck my mouf," Frank demands around me, and I take that as "Fuck my mouth." Exactly what he means by that, I'm not sure, so I just lean forward a little, and he seems to _really_ like that, judging by the loud cry. I keep doing it, wanting to make that pleasure for both of us, and we're both moaning after a little bit. 

 

Frank pulls back from my length, his bottom teeth grazing my member as he finishes. I whimper as the warmth disappears, and Frank lets go of my legs, and I let go of his hair. My hands are still shaking, and I have a sudden urge to just fuck. Just fuck. Just wanna get down to it.

 

"You know what you're gonna do, now?" Frank asks slowly, standing up. I bite my tongue, thinking that maybe I missed something. He leans towards my ear, and whispers, "Now you're gonna give _me_ a blowjob. You wanna make me feel good, don't you?" I nod excitedly, only slightly concerned that I have no idea how to actually pull this off. We quickly switch spots, and I clamber to my knees.

 

Since Frank has no belt on, I'm able to pull down his pants with ease, but I do so slowly, since I guess that that's what's sexy. To his ankles the pants go, as well as his underwear, and I notice that his length is only slightly hard. According to porn, jacking someone off should turn them on enough, so I awkwardly grab Frank's length by the base and rub my hand along it, causing him to moan at the sudden movement. 

 

That works then.

 

"Sh-Shit," he hisses, tangling his hands in my hair behind my head, pulling me closer. I decide to start with his slit, since that's how he did it for me, so I glide my tongue along the hole slowly, which he really likes. I move on to the cap, enjoying the slight tinge to whatever's hiding under there, and then I begin to take him in. I'm able to go about halfway before I begin to gag slightly, but Frank urges me to continue, even pulling me in further with his hands. 

 

I moan as I feel my face touch the base of his member, and so does he. His length has already hit the back of my throat, and though I'm constantly gagging and struggling to breath, he encourages me with constant hair-pulling and moans. He bucks, and I suddenly understand why "mouth fucking" is so great. I moan loudly, thought it's masked by the large blockage filling up my mouth, and Frank cries out, shuddering slightly. I feel a warm liquid trickle down my throat; probably pre-cum, if I'm to guess. 

 

Frank pulls me away from him, and I swallow hard. "What the fuck do you mean you've never done this before?" he asks, his forehead glistening with sweat. I go red, and Frank pulls me up to my feet. He pulls his shirt over my head, and I realize for the first time that he has a few tattoos. There's a New Jersey one with an anchor, and some other ones that I won't go into detail about, but they're really great. Frank pulls my own shirt over my head, and we both step out of our pants. 

 

My heart pounds wildly in my chest, my breath coming in anxious, unsteady gasps. Frank smirks and motions to the bed, so I lay down oddly. I'm not sure what to do, so I awkwardly sprawl myself across the mattress and wait for Frank to tell me how to do this. He slides into the bed between my legs, pulling me up into a sitting position. "So, I ran out of lube last week jacking off to porn," he admits freely, holding up three fingers, "So we'll have to use spit. Foreplay is really important, especially because you've never had anyone do this to you before. And I'm gonna be real blunt; it'll hurt like hell. Just–hang in there." 

 

I'm a nervous wreck; of course I know that it'll hurt, but I don't want it to. I want it to be all pleasure, no pain. But it can't be like that. 

 

Frank coaxes my mouth open, and then places his fingers into my mouth. "Suck 'em," he says, and I close my mouth uncertainly, doing my best to cover his fingers thickly and evenly. He pulls his hand back and examines his fingers, nodding and turning my over onto my stomach. He pushes my legs up under me, so that my butt is up in the air. I feel really stupid, but I go along with it.

 

Without any warning, I feel Frank's finger slide in, and I wince at the unfamiliar feeling. He pokes around a little, and I cry out softly a few times, but other than that, it's not too bad. Frank's other hand travels to my waist, like he knows what's going to happen next, and then slides in another digit.

 

I cry out loudly, my fingers digging into the sheets. He painfully spreads out his finger in a "V" shape, and I bite my tongue to avoid yelling too loudly. The real pain comes with the third finger, at which I scream. Tears begin to collect at the rims of my eyes, and I do my best to keep them from falling. I screw my eyes close, biting my lip. Frank continues to stretch me out, and I yelp as he takes out his fingers, leaving me sore. 

 

I feel the mattress shake as Frank shifts around, and I hear him slide off of the bed and onto the floor. I try not to look back as he pulls me back, so that my legs are hanging off of the bed. He grabs me again by my hips, lining himself up. "Ready?" Frankie asks quietly, but he doesn't wait for an answer. 

 

Pain surges through me as Frank fills me up, and I scream hoarsely. "F-FUCK, OUCH!" I cry, my knuckles as white as the sheets. He pulls back, but pushes in further, causing me to yell even louder. He continues this, the agony worse than anything that I've ever felt before. But there comes a point when the pain morphs into... pleasure? Pleasure. 

 

The cries come out as moans as I become accustomed to the motions. I need more. More. "F-Faster, ahh, g-go fa-aster... Ah!" I whine, the mattress shaking and the headboard hitting the wall. Frank's steady panting quickens as he begins thrusting faster, and my moans begin to vibrate. Then, suddenly, Frank hits something that reels me into insanity. "TH-THERE, RIGHT THERE," I yell, and Frank repeats the movement. I cry out as he hits it again. According to Sex Ed, that must be my prostate. 

 

I feel my orgasm building up quickly, and I know that I won't be able to last much longer. Frank even begins to moan, and I'm guessing that he can tell that I'm about to cum, even though my repetition of his name may have already told him something. 

 

He quickly pulls out, just as I feel a warm feeling gathering in my lower section. Frank turns me over and grabs my length, pumping it quickly, causing me to buck and twitch and cry out. Suddenly, with a high-pitched moan, I throw my head back and cum into Frank's open mouth. It dribbles out the sides, but he does his best to swallow it before he himself cums. He stands back up and pulls my head in front of his member, and I repeat his actions, jacking him off, my mouth open with anticipation.

 

Frank also cries out as he reaches his climax, warm liquid filling my mouth and dribbling down my chin. I swallow it, savoring the unfamiliar saltiness of the cum. His hands are in my hair again, and him pulling it makes everything just so much better. "J-Jesus," Frank says breathlessly, wiping off his mouth. I fall back onto the bed, panting and sweating. He soon follows suit, and we lay in the room that reeks of sweat and sex. 

 

"Th-Thank you for that," I manage to squeak out, and he laughs without breathing. "No, thank you. I needed that," he replies, and I decide that I should probably head home. Frank suggests that I take a quick shower, and so I follow him to the bathroom and cleanse myself of any suggestive evidence. After I'm done, I change back into my old clothes, and Frank helps me buckle up my belt. We don't really speak to each other, but as I walk out the door, Frank calls, "Come back any time! My doors are always opened to you, Gee!"

 

I'm filled with a sort of dread as I realize that the whole thing was probably a one-time deal, but I had enjoyed it nonetheless. I check my phone as I walk home, since Mikey had used our car to drive himself back to the house. Mikey's messages cover my screen:

 

" _Dude, where tf are you_ "

 

" _It's late, come home_ "

 

" _Wtf are you even doing_?"

 

" _Gerard I swear come home_ "

 

And all of those were from thirty minutes ago. I smile to myself as I decide not to tell Mikes about any of what I had just done, and I continue the walk through the dark back home.

 

I don't feel too guilty, since I probably won't ever see Frank again.

 

Besides, that was the only time that it'd happen, right?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so angry! What happened was I had written this amazing, totally rad sex scene, and then as I went to save it, the website was like "Error 404: Page Not Found". I WAS SO MAD! And I couldn't remember exactly what I had written, so I had to come up with some other crappy smut. So forgive me if it's not that great. I'm making a Frerard one-shot collection, so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> xoromanticizingchemicals


End file.
